


So, What Now?

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Drag Me To Halloween spoilers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Drag Me To Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: It's been three weeks since the Halloween party and Black Saturn was trying his best to keep a normal mindset, keeping himself busy with anything other then Groaner.





	So, What Now?

It's been three weeks since the Halloween party and Black Saturn was trying his best to keep a normal mindset, keeping himself busy with anything but Groaner.

His stomach flips at the thought of the other man.

Saturn lets out an annoyed groan and slumps deeper into the chair. It was movie night and they were watching some kid movie cooch picked out. She seemed really entertained by it while the rest of the members were completely dreading it - just waiting for the film to be over with.

Black Saturn pulled out his phone and slipped in his earbuds. Podcasts once again it looks like. He presses play and lets himself zone-out.

"Saturn?" A voice called. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the call of his name jolted him out of his state. He looks up to see it was only Rex. The younger man lets out a sigh of relief and slumped back into the chair. Tugging out his earbuds.

"Shit Rex, don't sneak up on someone like that."

"Saturn, the movie has been over for an hour now," Rex commented. Saturn looked at the time at the top of his phone and let out a hmpf.

Wolf 359 really does get you emerged into their programming.

Black Saturn stands up from the chair, stretching out his back - hearing a few pops of his joints from sitting in an awkward position for too long.

Yet before he moved to leave the room Rex stopped him.

"Hey, " He calls, making Saturn turn back to look at the older man, raising an eyebrow behind his cowl. Rex looked uncomfortable, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck before continuing his sentence.

"Is everything been alright?" He starts, "Ever since Halloween you've been really out of it and jumpy." Black Saturn could feel all of the blood draining from his face. Did he know? No, he couldn't have, no stop thinking you found out early on that Rex does not, in fact, have the ability to read minds.

No, it was just him being a team leader looking out for everyone. That's all it was.

So he has no way of knowing what actually happened at the party. What happened in the closet.

What happened with Groaner.

He felt his stomach flip again and this time he wanted to throw up.

But Saturn pushed down the nausea with a laugh.

"Please Rex I'm fine," He brushes off the other's concern like it wasn't anything.

"I could say the same for you." He laughs again and leaves the room this time. Leaving Rex still standing there, still not feeling right about the situation.

++

The two of them were going to have to talk about it eventually, weren't they? Groaner lets out a frustrated sigh and presses the palm of his hands into his eye holes. A groan of frustration passing through his teeth.

It's not like Groaner didn't like it. God, he loved it, loved the feeling of Saturn and he is going to stop thinking about that right now because he will get himself worked up again and why did things always have to be so god damn complicated.

He roots around his pockets, looking for his phone. This is gonna end now, the two of them are going to talk wither they want to or not. Whatever this thing was that was growing between them - the distance was going to end tonight.

The bones of his fingers linger on the keypad for a long while. Still not coming up with what would be the best way to start the conversation.

Luckily he didn't have to be the one to start this because of just a second later his phone buzzed.

A text from Black Saturn.

"Speak of the devil." Groaner mused to himself.

 _'need to talk'_ was all it read and Groaner let out a laugh. 'was gonna say the same thing.' he replies back. 'we need to talk about this in person.' he added on. Then a minute or two passes before another text comes through.

 _'your place or mine?'_ and Groaner was gonna scream. It was probably his current mindset that was making him think like that. He combs a hand through his curly red hair and replies.

 _'mine, less dangerous, won't have to worry about your teammate shooting me on site :/'_ and then the texts stop and Groaner was 100% fucking done with everything already and they still hadn't got to the difficult subject yet.

So Groaner puts his phone back into his pockets and stands up from where he was laying on the floor. He looks around his cube of an apartment and realized just on how shitty it really was.

Bare concrete and brick and little to no furnishing, but it was cheap as hell, kept a roof over his head, and it was someplace he could be now that the injustice club was once more not a thing.

There is a set of two knocks at his door. The prop comic dredged opening the door - knowing what laid behind, but it needed to be done.

He makes his way to the door and slowly - steadying, opening it. Finding no surprise to the purple cladded man that stood there. Looking just as uncomfortable as he was.

Groaner steps aside and lets Black Saturn in. Shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Black Saturn takes a look around the apartment. "Wow, this place looks like hell." Was the first thing out of his mouth as he took a seat on the really old, really shitty couch.

Groaner rolled his head - a way to mimic rolling his eyes. "Wow, very thoughtful of you." He said bitterly. He takes a place on the other side of the couch.

Now or never he thinks.

"So," Groaner forces himself to say. Saturn's head lifting to meet his non-existing gaze.

"What are we now?" Then the air stills around them. Black Saturn's head was spinning, feeling tears begin to well up because his heart is hammering heavily in his chest and this might be his only time to finally say what he's been feeling for the last odd sum of years.

"Whatever you want this to be." and he starts cursing at himself for being a complete coward. Taking an easy way out.

Groaner shift on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck, and then folds his hands in his lap.

"All I'm saying is," Groaner stops to take in a breath. "I didn't completely hate our time in the closet, even after I found out it was you." Black Saturn feels whiplash from that, having to stop himself from letting his mouth drop open in shock.

Does that mean?

"Does that mean you want to," Saturn motions his hand around. Hoping that the other would understand better than his words could do him justice. "Want to, start something?"

"If something does happen, I won't say no." Then Black Saturn starts crying. Thick tears roll down his cheek and sobs escape his mouth.

"Wait wait what?" Groaner jumps up from the couch and panics. Did he say something wrong, he knows how emotional Saturn can get, but he didn't expect him to just start crying right in his home like this.

Black Saturn calms down quickly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his gloved hand."I'm sorry but," He chokes out another tiny sob and continues. "You, really don't know how long have I've wanted to hear that." He confesses and Groaner takes a seat back on the couch. God this guy was, in fact, going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GONNA WAIT TO PUBLISH THIS UNTIL THE SPECIAL WAS OUT FOR EVERYONE BUT IM STILLS SCREAMING ABOUT IT. I
> 
> i also have a rex and robobot story planned out,\
> 
> thank you crackle for my life


End file.
